Vanilla Twilight Seddie
by SeddieQuotes
Summary: sad seddie- Based on Vanilla Twilight by owl city- rated T just in case.... one shot - some fluff xD -ever wanna read somthing that has a 23 year old freddie? here it is


**Hiya people! this is a song fiction to the song by owl city, "Vanilla Twilight" if you dont know it then go look it up! Their's a music video that just recently came out. And another thing is- i oddly imagen freddie (after high school) ending up like adam. *shrug* Okay well here I go. This is T for no reason.... and this will be a one shot.... but you'll never know. and i dont own this song or iCarly..... and yes- this is what some moght call, "fluff" xD**

A 23 year old Freddie Benson sat on his front porch. The years before had unvravled all started when he turned 16. Then was pretty much the turning point in his life. Before then his friends Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett were their same old selvs- doing iCarly every Friday night. Carly brought up when they kissed. It had been put in the back of their minds since the very day Carly found out- or was it? Carly questioned again weatehr they enjoyed the kiss or not. After many days of not bring it up _still. S_am vented to Carly in a 12 paragraph email amiting her love for Freddie. Also telling her how her life pre-iCarly prevened her from admitting sooner. Carly being the gossip child she is- ran and told Freddie about the email. He was totaly star-struck and didn't really function correctly for the next few days. A note told Sam to meet him on the fire escape. They

talked and talked for hours and finally the subject of their reationship came up. Freddie admitted his love as well **(i know cheesy love story GET OVER IT.... this isn't even the good part yet!) **After sharing their second kiss they both wanderd back to their own houses star-struck. From their they had a regular normal relationship- they continued iCarly and Carly was just fine and dandy that they were together. It all went like that untill the end of their last high school year. Sam dissapeared. Poof. Never to be in contact with again. Carly went away to a top high school and Freddie plunged into a deep depression. Not anything phsycal. Just not really talking to anybody. With nothing holding them back, him his dad andhis mom moved to Minnesota (after his dad came back from being in the navy) They moved into a small three room home on the country side. With snowwy winters and mid-tempeture summers, Freddie never really did forget Sam. He went to the local community college. He had a few friends. At first some thought he was famillar from iCarly, but they never really mentioned it. He was still in depression. Some night- not being able to sleep he resorted to writing music. Some were about Sam, others were about where he had formerly lived and dreaming to go back their. That was basicly how he got where he was now. Just a lonely 23 year old who still lived with his parrents. Sitting on his front porch.

The sky was a blue-orange-purple mess of colors. Looking up, he saw a plane floating across the sky. A notebook was in his hand, as well, their was also a green ink pen. A cup of coffee was to his left along with his old pear was late summer and the air was thick with the sounds of dogs running inside of their houses for the night. Freddie sighed and went back into his house for a few seconds. He came out with a sleeping bag and a tent he had been asembleing often on clear starry nights. It was one of those tents that the top was made of soft see through mesh. He assembled it without sliping once and for now, went back to his former spot in the front porch. He didn't use his computer much anymore. Just for making music from time to time. But tonight- he grabbed it and relentlessly typed in, ".com" the result was a website with their old banner. In the featured video their was a video announcing Sam leaving.

Wherever she was, he was sure the stars were looking down upon her blonde hair right now. Freddie just sat their- trying to stay awake- missing her. He just still needed a dose of reality. Freddie missed their hugs, the way her strawberry shampoo felt and smelt to his nose. That one time they visited a beach on a island somewhere north of Seattle. The was he felt when they held hands. He still got the goose bumps just thinking about it. Freddie picked up the green pen and slowly wrote,

_"The stars lean down to kiss you, _

_And I lie awake I miss you._

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere._

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, _

_But I'll miss your arms around me._

_I'd send a postcard to you dear, _

_'Cause I wish you were here._

_I watch the night turn light blue._

_But it's not the same without you, _

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly, _

_The silence isn't so bad, _

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad, _

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly._

_I'll find repose in new ways, _

_Though I haven't slept in two days, _

_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone._

_But drenched in Vanilla twilight, _

_I'll sit on the front porch all night, _

_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you._

_I don't feel so alone._

_I don't feel so alone._

_I don't feel so alone._

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight._

_I'll think of you tonight._

_When violet eyes get brighter, _

_And heavy wings grow lighter, _

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again._

_And I'll forget the world that I knew, _

_But I swear I won't forget you, _

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, _

_I'd whisper in your ear, _

_Oh darling I wish you were here."_

And that was exaclty how he felt. He would never see Sam again. But, she was always in his heart. _i'll think of you, tonight. _Freddie thought one last time as he went over to the tent. He just put the sleeping bag on the ground and skipped the tent.

_i miss you_


End file.
